letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Vixen Love
Vixen Love is the daughter of Foxxy Love, and she says HAY HAY HAY! Info Name: Vixen Love Age: 16 Parent's Story: Drawn Together Appearance: I'm a luscious chocolate-skinned girl with skimpy orange clothing, a cap with fox ears, orange boots, and a tail. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Tara Christian Secret Heart's Desire: To have a successful band. My Magic Touch: I am sassy and addicted to Funyuns. Storybook Romance Status: I change partners like Jay change clothes. Oh Curses Moment: My roommate is so racist and she's always ripping on me for being black. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I love to seduce everyone in here. Least Favorite Subject: Driving Tests. I can't resist eating the menthol grape-flavored pencils. Best Friends Forever After: My Foxxy 5 sistas. Biography HAY HAY HAY! I'm Vixen Love, the sassy black daughter of Foxxy Love. I am a walking black stereotype. My mama didn't raise no fool, and my papa didn't raise me at all! I used to pretend I wasn't black. I used to tell everybody I fell into a vat of chocolate pudding. I eventually admitted that I'm black, and I've loved it ever since. BLACK POWAH! I'm a mystery solver and I love solving mysteries, but I need to get a mystery solving license so I can do it properly. I love Funyuns and nobody better touch them! I'm bisexual and I've had lots of boyfriends and girlfriends. I have a three-year-old son named Shitavious and a two-year-old daughter named Elephantisha. My kids are in foster care and they send me letters about how terrible it is. I've never met anyone who don't wanna kiss Vixen...except, maybe Papa, and my roommate Tara. My roommate Tara is a racist white fundamentalist Christian princess who thinks I'm a slave because I'm black. I ain't a slave to nobody - nobody but the rhythm. Tara's always making fun of my race, calling me every racist name in the book, claiming that I'm not buoyant enough, trying to steal my lunch and replace it with stereotypical black people food, and telling me that she saw me on Maury. I have a band called the Foxxy 5 2.0, consisting of me and my sistas Cocoa (daughter of Foxxy Dark), Becky (daughter of Foxxy Yella), Fattie (daughter of Foxxy Phat), and Midgette (daughter of Lil Foxxy). Fattie always says "HAY HAY HAY!" I'm the only one who goes to Ever After High though. I'm thinking of starting my own solo career after my sistas get into a car crash. HAY HAY HAY! Trivia *She and Tara Christian once shared a kiss. (Tara then claimed that Vixen "violated" her against her will even though she secretly enjoyed it.) *She is a Black Lives Matter supporter. *She is friends with Tia'NayNay Maldonia and Princess Yuck-Yuck. *She is afraid of the ghostesses. *She likes chicken and waffles. *She tries to get Ming-Ming to take the tests for her, although driving tests are one of his weak points. Videos Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Drawn Together Category:Bisexuals Category:Americans Category:Stereotypes Category:Whores Category:Teen Moms Category:Sassy Black Women Category:Ghetto Category:Christians Category:Black Lives Matter Category:Booty Category:Woke